U.S. Navy SEALs
The [[wikipedia:United States Navy SEALs|'U.S. Navy's Sea, Air and Land Teams']] (commonly known as Navy SEALs '''or '''SEALs) are the special operations branch of the United States Navy. They are mentioned in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and are seen during campaign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Navy SEALs have also been seen during the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 reveal trailer. They are also a playable faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare SEAL Team Six is mentioned in the level "Shock and Awe", where they assisted the NEST team in the failed attempt trying to disarm Al-Asad's nuclear device when Jackson and their team went to the LZ. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Navy SEALs make a couple appearances in the campaign of Modern Warfare 2. Unlike the other two friendly factions, the U.S. Army Rangers and Task Force 141, the player does not take the role of a member of the Navy SEALs. During the level "Of Their Own Accord", they can be seen fast-roping down to the Dept of Commerce, and later taking off from the Department of Commerce in a Little Bird helicopter. During the attack on the Russian forces around the World War II Memorial, the helicopters carrying the SEALs are shot down. SEAL frogmen appeared in the levels "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" (the SEALs' motto) and "The Gulag" where they provide Task Force 141 with deep-dive suits and the use of the SEAL Delivery Vehicle. The SEALs and TF141 work together to rescue the hostages and free the oil rig from the Russian Ultranationalists. Multiplayer In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the Navy SEALs is also a playable faction in two multiplayer maps. They are the least used faction in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The only time the player hears a SEAL yell is when a grenade is nearby. Their character models wear both British and American flags, most likely because some of the SEAL models borrow from Task Force 141 deep-dive uniforms from the single-player campaign.They wear distinctive black scuba drysuits and are easy to spot on both maps. Because of their tactical black gear, single player missions involving in being behind enemy lines, and silent voices, they seem to have a black operations style in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The announcer for the SEALs is Curtis Jackson, better known as "50 Cent", a popular American rapper/actor who did both multiplayer and singleplayer voice-overs for the game. Multiplayer Maps Karachi-prev.jpg|Karachi Sub Base.jpg|Sub Base Special Ops The player also plays as a Navy SEAL in three Special Ops missions: Breach & Clear, Wetwork, and Armor Piercing. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 A US Navy SEAL team assists Frost and Sandman in taking down a Russian attack submarine in New York Harbor during "Hunter Killer". Call of Duty: Black Ops II The U.S Navy SEALS plays as a major role where the protagonist, David Mason, son of a former SOG, CIA Alex Mason plays a major role in the team. David was assigned to protect the president in a war torn Los Angeles with other Navy SEALS such as Harper. U.S. Navy SEALS also appear as playable characters in the Strike Force missions. Mason and SEAL Team Six is deployed to a retirement home called The Vault, where Raul Menendez had broken into the apartment of Mason's childhood guardian, Frank Woods. The team collects intel from Woods. The SEAL team that includes Mason is sent to Myanmar, where a secret Cordis Die facility is. The SEALs infiltrate the facility to discover that Menendez plans to use a secret Celerium worm to hack the world military infrastructure. They are then sent on a covert operation to Menendez's facility in Pakistan, where Menendez and his second in command DeFalco appear in person. Menendez blows their cover, and using a jeep and hacked drones, the SEALS escape, coming across the SDC and their chairman, Tian Zhao, who are in Pakistan for the same reason. Meanwhile, SEAL Team Six is deployed across the globe to combat the threat of the SDC. If the missions are successful, they protect FOB Spectre in India from attack, saving India from attack by the SDC. They disable an SDC ship in Singapore with dangerous cargo, protect Afghan and Russian VIP's in Afghanistan, saving Afghanistan. If Chloe "Karma" Lynch is captured in Karma SEALs recover her in Yemen. Finally, SEAL Team Six assassinates Tian Zhao (Who bad gotten out of control) before he can invade, Russia, saving Russia from invasion. If all of these missions are successful, they make Russia, Afghanistan, Iran, and eventually China ally with the United States and NATO to fight Cordis Die. These missions are all commanded remotely by David Mason from the USS Barack Obama. Mason is dispatched to Colossus, Cayman Islands, to recover "Karma". Mason soon finds out Karma isn't a weapon, she's a woman named Chloe Lynch. Mason sends Harper to recover her in the night club, while Mason and Salazar fight through Mercs who have joined the security force to allow access to Lynch. They find Chloe, but DeFalco and several Mercs take hostages, and Chloe breaks after DeFalco executes two innocent bystanders. The Mercs begin a full attack on Colossus, massacring civilians. The SEALs fight alongside Colossus security guards to reclaim Chloe, and depending on the player's speed, she is captured or rescued. In Yemen, SEAL undercover operative Farid is undercover with Menendez, fights his way through the Yemeni Military and witnesses Menendez shoot down a VTOL carrying SEAL operative Mike Harper and, suspicious of Farid, asks Farid to execute Harper. If Farid does, he is met by Mason, who reassures the disturbed Farid that he had to do it. Menendez is captured and taken to the USS Barack Obama, where he breaks loose and Cordis Die forces attack the ship. Menendez breaks into the bridge, where he takes Briggs hostage and Salazar turns out to be his mole. Salazar and DeFalco kill most of the people on the bridge, though Chloe Lynch is spared when Farid protects her, if he is alive. Depending on player choice, Menendez wounds or kills Briggs and uses the Celerium worm hidden in his fake eye to hack the world's military infrastructure. Depending on the success of the Strike Force missions, China sends some of its drones to protect the Obama and Mason escapes. If the Strike Force missions are completed, the Allies and China unite against Cordis Die when they are attacked. SEAL Team Six protects presidential convoys of G20 leaders such as U.S President Bosworth in Los Angeles alongside the LAPD. The SEALs and the LAPD fight off Cordis Die troops and hacked drones, finally escorting the president to safety when Mason flies an FA-38. Finally, special forces from the Allies and China (by player choice) fight through Cordis Die forces and seem to be defeated, but they prevail, and Menendez is either captured or killed by Mason. In the 'best' ending, the SEALs are victorious, Menendez rots in prison, angry because his death would be the only thing keeping Cordis Die alive, and there is no revolution by Cordis Die. Overall the SEALs are completely successful in defeating Menendez. Known U.S Navy SEALs Members ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Robot *Zach *Worm *Peasant ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *SEAL Leader ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *David Mason *Harper *Salazar *Crosby Weapons Assault Rifles *M4A1 *ACR *SCAR-H *M16A4 *MTAR *Type 25 *SCAR-H *M8A1 *M27 Submachine Guns *MP5K *MP5 *PDW-57 *Skorpion EVO Light Machine Guns *M240 *LSAT *MK 48 Shotguns *M1014 *R870 MCS *M1216 Sniper Rifles *M14 EBR *Barrett .50cal *DSR 50 *XPR-50 Handguns *M9 *USP .45 *Tac-45 *B23R *KAP-40 FN Five-seveN Launchers *M203 *AT4 *SMAW *M320 Multiplayer Quotes *''"Take 'em down!"'' -Once a Multiplayer Match begins. *''"UAV online."'' -When a UAV Recon is called in. *''"Heads up, enemy UAV spotted!"'' -When an enemy UAV is in the air. *''“Counter-UAV up, they're blind!"'' -When friendly Counter UAV is up. *''“Enemy AC-130 above!"'' -When an enemy AC-130 is in the air. *''“Tango down."'' -Killed an enemy. *''“Target Neutralized."'' - Killed an enemy with an explosive. *''“Popping Smoke."'' - When throwing smoke. *''“Frag out!"'' -When throwing a fragmentation grenade. *''“Grenade!"'' - When an enemy grenade lands near by. *''“Throwing a flashbang!"'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''“Flash out."'' - After throwing a flashbang. *''“Tossin' stun grenade."'' - After throwing a stun. *''“Planting Claymore."'' - After planting a Claymore. *''“Throwing C4."'' - After throwing/planting C4 *''“Changing mag."'' - Reloading. *''"Cover me, Im reloading." - Reloading. *“Reloading."'' - Reloading. *''“Mission failed, we'll get 'em next time SEALs."'' - When SEALs lose a match. *''“Suck it up, the war's not over. - When SEALs lose a match. *“Mission failed, hit them harder next time."'' - When SEALs lose a match. *''“Your work is appreciated, well done."'' - When SEALs win a match. *''“Good job SEALs, mission accomplished."'' - When SEALs win a match. *''“We've been EMP'd, electronics are down!"'' - SEALs enemy EMP announcement. *''“EMP up! Their electronics are offline!"'' - SEALs friendly EMP announcement. *''“It's a draw. Stand down."'' - SEALs match draw announcement. *''“Tactical Nuke ready for launch."'' - When the player has obtained a nuke. *''“Tactical Nuke incoming, we're done!"'' - When the enemy has launched a nuke. *''“Tactical Nuke incoming!"'' - When a friendly nuke is inbound. Gallery Navy SEAL MW2.jpg|A Navy SEAL in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday". Seal_Zodiac_MW3.png|Sandman (front) and Frost (driver) on a Zodiac that was placed by the SEALS to help in their escape, in Modern Warfare 3. Navy Seals and The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday Concept Art.jpg|A concept art of the Navy SEALs in the Modern Warfare 2 artbook. U.S Navy SEALs Mw3.jpg|SEALs in "Hunter Killer". Mw3 US NavySeals2 (1).jpg|Navy SEALs in New York Harbor. MW2_The_Gulag_spawn.jpg|SEALs deploying from little birds in the Gulag. Trivia *Rapper/Actor Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson provides the voice acting for the Navy SEALs' multiplayer announcer. *Despite being an American special operations unit, in multiplayer some of the Navy SEALs wear British flag patches. This is due to the Navy SEALs character models being borrowed from Task Force 141 scuba divers in the missions "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" & "The Gulag", who are of both American and British nationality. There is also a small chance that the character model for John "Soap" MacTavish can be used in multiplayer. * The SEALs in multiplayer mode are relatively quiet, whispering lines in a southern accent, never shouting at all, unless they or any enemy players throw a grenade. * Though the Navy SEALs are playable in multiplayer, they are not controllable in the singleplayer campaign. They were originally going to be playable in the campaign, which inspired the mission The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday. * The Navy SEALs multiplayer faction only appears in 2 maps, making it the least used faction in-game. There have been questions about why they are a faction in the multiplayer map, Karachi, and the reason being is because Karachi is a map based on Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's single player mission, Shock and Awe, where SEAL Team Six is mentioned trying to disarm the nuclear bomb. It can be seen next to the SEALs spawn that they came to Karachi on zodiacs and a submarine and ported on the edge of the city. Evidence of Karachi being nuked can be seen around the map, as the map is very dilapidated, run-down, and dirty looking. * The full Navy SEALs victory music is also heard during the boat chase in "Endgame". * When the Rangers meet the SEALs on top of the roof in "Of Their Own Accord", the SEALs are wearing the same type of uniform as the Rangers, as opposed to their wetsuits.This is one of the only times they are depicted like that. * The SEALs riot shield character model is the same as that of the Shadow Company's. *The SEALs seem to be the only faction to say, "We're done!" when an enemy nuke is activated. *The Navy SEALs multiplayer announcer appears to be the calmest from all factions. *When playing the German and Spanish versions of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if the player picks up the bomb in any bomb-objective mode, the announcer will say it in English. This is possibly just a file mistake. *In the intro of the Modern Warfare 3 ''mission "Return To Sender", when the SAS list of their KIA soldiers is shown, most of the faces are the character models of the Navy SEALs. *Navy SEALS are the first navy faction that is playable on Multiplayer. *In the ''Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer trailer, there is a care package and shows Navy SEALS on it, but did not appear on the game. *During the mission Suffer with me in the invation of Panama the Navy SEALs are called Golf team. This is a reference to the real invasion and that some of Navy SEALs that destroyed Noriega jet were from Golf Platoon of SEAL Team 4. Videos Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Navy SEALs Spawn Theme|Navy SEALs' spawn theme. Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Navy SEALs Victory Theme|Navy SEALs' victory theme. Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 Navy SEALs Defeat Theme|Navy SEALs' defeat theme. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Factions